


I Just Sort Of Always Feel Sick Without You, Baby

by gayvidtennant



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvidtennant/pseuds/gayvidtennant
Summary: Alex is full of dread while he waits for Miles to return home with the news. Will Miles ever forgive him?





	I Just Sort Of Always Feel Sick Without You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alieniloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieniloquy/gifts), [jaespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaespark/gifts).



> this is for everyone on twitter. but especially V and Mae because they loved the idea so much ;;;))))
> 
>  also i wrote this picturing alex w the long hair and beard and miles when he had the long hair and weird half blond highlights 
> 
> p.s. this story is not meant to be taken seriously djfsksds

Alex sat upright in the large, plush couch. He usually took great comfort in the piece of furniture – the leopard print fabric was far too flashy for his taste; he’d never pick it out for himself, but it was so typical of Miles’ style, and of course he adored anything that man picked out, even if it was a gaudy eyesore in their living room. He thought of Miles every time he saw it, ordinarily filling him with a sense of peace and reassurance.

But not now. Now it only reinforced his anxiety. No matter how hard he tried to relax, no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, he couldn’t rip his mind away from his boyfriend. He’d paced around their flat, chewed his nails down until he tasted blood, and even begun to pull at his hair in frustration. Presently, he sat on the very end of the couch cushion, hands clasped, twiddling his thumbs and focusing on breathing evenly.

He wished he could’ve gone with Miles. Then he wouldn’t be stuck here alone in the empty flat, wondering what was happening and when Miles would return with the news. But Miles had insisted – _I don’t wanna inconvenience you, you’ll just make me stress out, it’ll make you worry even more, it’s not even a big deal anyway._ Alex eventually gave up arguing about it; it was near impossible for him to deny Miles anything anyway.

_It’s not even a big deal anyway._

Miles’ words bounced around in his head. But it was a big deal, at least to Alex. It was his fault. He hated seeing Miles in pain, even seeing Miles mildly annoyed, and it was destroying him that it would be his fault. He wanted to protect the man he loved, not endanger him.

Thoughts of guilt kept creeping up on him, intertwining with the anxiety and creating a feeling Alex couldn’t quite describe. He usually had a way with words, but he found his emotions were clouding his regular pool of vocabulary.

The sudden sound of a key jangling in the lock snapped Alex from his thoughts, and he jumped up from the couch before Miles had even opened the door.

“And? What did the doctor say?” Alex questioned frantically, wringing his hands and feeling as if his chest would implode if he had to spend another moment not knowing the answer.

Miles ran a hand through his long hair, attempting to keep it pushed back. “Well,” he started, letting out a breath, “the tests came back positive.”

The lump in Alex’s throat seemed to double in size, and his mouth dropped open. “Fuck, Miles. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry, I really fuckin’ am.” He began pacing around the room once more, “I’m the worst boyfriend in the entire fuckin’ world. I can’t believe I let his happen to you, holy fuck. Okay, okay, it’s all gonna be okay tho-”

Miles laughed, affectively cutting Alex off. “Babe, you need to calm down. It’s just chlamydia, not a fuckin’ death sentence. The doctor said it’s the most curable STD, all I gotta do is take the medicine.”

“Okay, yeah, but I gave it to you! It’s my fault! I’m a horrible boyfriend and I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to break up with me, I really wouldn’t, and I re-”

Miles grabbed Alex’s shoulders, shutting him up a second time. “Babe. Listen to me. I’m not angry at you. At all. Okay?

Alex stared at the floor, refusing to meet Miles’ eyes. “Okay,” he mumbled, after Miles lightly shook his shoulders.

Miles dropped his arms and grabbed Alex’s hand. “Come on, let’s sit for a moment and think clearly, alright?” He led Alex back to the couch, plopping down next to him and slinging his arm around his shoulders. Alex cuddled into him, burying his face into his boyfriend’s arm.

“Jus’ feel bad, ya know? ‘nd embarrassed.” Alex muttered, voice muffled.

“I know,” Miles said, stroking Alex’s hair softly. “But you don’t need to. You didn’t even know you had chlamydia; I know you wouldn’t intentionally pass it on to me. And it’s not embarrassing, plenty of people have STDs.”

“Yeah, but,” Alex lifted his head, looking into Miles’ deep brown eyes. “I got it from her. And then gave it to you. That’s embarrassing. I want to leave that relationship in the past, but now I’ve brought it into the present and it’s hurting you now.”

Miles snorted. “You got tattoos of each other’s names and then broke up. I think that’s slightly more embarrassing then getting chlamydia from her.”

“Hey!” Alex said indignantly, “You promised you’d stop making jokes about that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I did,” Miles said, cracking a grin, “It’s just so easy.” He laughed as Alex huffed, before laying down so his body was across Miles’ lap. “But I promise you Alexander, I’m not upset at you at all. Like I said, it’s not a big deal! And it’s really not hurting me. More like irritating.”  
Alex mumbled something unintelligible into the couch cushion. “You’re definitely more torn up about this than I am.” Miles said. “And by the way, you’re gonna have to get medicine for it, too.”  
“Oh, and another thing,” Miles started, moving his hand so it rested on Alex’s ass. “I have to abstain from ravaging your body until my treatment’s done."

“How long’s that gonna be?” Alex asked, turning his head so Miles could clearly understand him.

“I dunno, like a week.”

“A week?!” Alex cried. “How am I supposed to wait a week?!”

“Probably longer than that actually, considering you have to get treated for it, too. So whenever you go and get medicine and then finish taking all of that.” Miles cracked a sly smile. “Consider that your punishment for infecting me with your ex-girlfriend’s chlamydia.”

“That’s it? Come on, you can give me a harsher punishment than that, can’t you?” Alex taunted, suddenly feeling cheeky.

“Guess you’ll have to wait a week and find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
